


PC Initiation

by lordjenjen



Series: Pairs so Rare, I'm being Attacked By the US Army [5]
Category: South Park
Genre: Hot Tub Sex, M/M, NSFW, Peeping Tom, Stephen Stotch POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: Stephen Stotch discovers Randy and PC Principal giving Gerald his frat house initiation in his hot tub, so he does the only sensible thing. He monitors the situation to make sure his hot tub isn't ruined by semen.There is no other reason. He's not a pervert, you guys are.





	PC Initiation

PC initiation

 

I wasn't the pervert, after all it was my house. _My hot tub_. Watching what was quickly becoming something straight out of a frat boy porno, didn't mean I was a Peeping Tom! If too much semen got into the water, it would throw off the pH balance and clog the jets. I didn't have the kind of money to replace jets every 8 weeks simply because my hot tub was a hot spot for such activities. 

No. Not a peeping Tom, just-- Just closely monitoring my hot tub. I could vaguely make out PC Principal say something before Gerald nodded his head and kissed Randy again. I bit my lip, frustrated I couldn't monitor the situation better. I knew how though.

I snuck from my room to my son's. He had binoculars and his window was a little bit closer to the activities- that could potentially ruin my hot tub. But my son and the Marsh boy were in his room. I didn't understand why they both looked flushed. They were both shirtless so no way they were over heated.

It didn't matter. They needed to get out. But he was grounded. It was time for some special groundings.

“BUTTERS!” Despite my desperation, I had to keep face. “YOU ARE SO GROUNDED MISTER!”

“But Dad it's-”

I had no time for his back talk or explanations. “BASEMENT! NOW! YOU TOO MARSH!”

Both boys looked panicked as they rushed passed me. Good. They were less likely to bother me while I monitored the situation. I grabbed my son's binoculars, child's toy really, as I made my way to his window. This was perfect. I could see everything; the way Randy and Gerald's mustaches rubbed together as they kissed, PC Principal clearly whispering sweet consent into his ear. By the way he slowly pulled down Gerald's shorts, he must have been asking for consent.

The only thing missing was sound. Oh how I would love to have sound. To hear Randy moan as Gerald grasps his cock in his hand. It was a nice cock too. PC slapped Gerald's hand, he apparently didn't ask for consent. Gerald pulled out of his kiss with Randy, obviously to ask permission. Randy replied, his mouth quickly reconnecting with Gerald's as his hand went back to Randy's dick.

If they weren't underwater I could properly monitor the semen leaking from their gorgeous erections. It was vital to the care of my hot tub. Self-care, however, was taking care of myself. Any normal man would get hard monitoring three hot men in their hot tub. It didn't make me a pervert. I unzipped my pants and freed my own dick just as PC stood up in the hot tub. Randy pulled himself up onto the edge, speaking as he did so. Gerald's cheeks, oh God, they were such a cute shade of red as he nodded, giving both men consent to whatever they had planned.

PC pulled Gerald's shorts down into the water, leaving his ass on display. God I would love to see what that man's hole looked like, to have a better view of PC as he-

He was going to eat Gerald's ass. I couldn't stay focused on it though, his cock bouncing freely as PC pushed his face between those hairy daddy cheeks. How he did it without knocking off his sunglasses was a miracle. PC was doing something right because Gerald's cock was twitching like crazy. Or was it even PC?

I turned my attention to the other end, just in time to see Gerald engulf Randy's dick. Randy's hand placed just below his friends yarmulke, urging him to take more. I watch- monitored. I am monitoring the situation. Gerald bobbing his head on Randy's dick, trying to take all of him in, was not going to distract or deter me from my real mission. I was monitoring the semen levels in my hot tub. My semen levels, wouldn't be a factor so it was fine if I came.

I grabbed my dick and stroked it slowly, watching as Gerald sucked Randy's dick. He pulled off if, Randy's cock, wet and red. It was such a gorgeous cock. His dick sprung forth from the mound of black pubes, the thicker patch of hair was only indication one had to where they were looking on Randy's hairy, and oh so sexy dad bod. There was no happy train on the man. It was all one, unkept field and I was here to monitor it. I tore my eyes away from the daddy before me to monitor why Gerald had stopped sucking and started stoking.

Gerald had one had behind him, pulling his ass cheek and showing PC his hole. PC shook his head, tisking Gerald on something. I'm sure it was something mundane, but if you wanted PC, you had to be PC. It wasn't the first time they used his hot tub for a PC initiation. Whatever Gerald said had him nodding. PC spread Gerald's other cheek and rubbed his dick against Gerald's hole. Unlike the other two men, PC's body hair was kept. He waxed most of it off, leaving just enough to show he was a man and not a twink. He also worked out and instead of having the beer gut like the other two, he had a toned body that threatened to break loose from any polo shirt he ever wore.

PC pulled back a bit and lined up his dick with Gerald's hole. I pulled the binoculars away so I could get the whole view to monitor. Gerald stretched out between PC and Randy, his head resting on Randy's thigh as he moaned from having PC's cock pushed into him. God I wish that were me.

But if it were me, no one would be monitoring the jets’ semen intake.

I put the binoculars back up just in time to see Gerald suck on Randy's cock again. It was obvious he was having more trouble than before, but he took it like a champ and was obviously trying to get Randy off. Randy asked a question causing Gerald to nod yes and take his mouth off Randy's cock. Sometimes consent was a bitch. But then again, I couldn't hate it too much because Randy grabbed Gerald's head and began face fucking him.

PC was going to town on his ass too. I could make out Gerald's cheeks turning red from PC gripping them so hard as he spread them. He was obviously enjoying watching his cock stretch Gerald to a whole new size. I was so focused on his ass pounding, I nearly missed Gerald stroking his own dick. This is what I was here to monitor. I picked up the pace on my own cock. It was a lot of effort not to come five minutes into a porno. It was even harder when you were monitoring your own hot tub.

But I am a champion of monitoring my hot tub.

I watched as Gerald came, shooting his semen directly into the hot tub water. I had to count how much was unloaded to protect my jets. One. Two. Two shots. So it would probably be about a teaspoon. Nothing two bad. But two other men were nearing their end as well. I turned towards Randy, knowing the man wasn't the best at holding out. Sure enough he was holding Gerald's head in place. A clear indication he was coming down his friends throat. That was one less load his jets had to take.

But PC could turn the tables. The man was young and athletic. He could shoot enough jizz to clog my jets.

I watched as PC pounded in a few more times before quickly pulling out and stroking his cock. His first shot hit Gerald in the lower back. Followed by a second and third. The fourth didn't reach as far, landing on Gerald's ass cheek.

I closed my eyes, replaying what just happened to count how much semen would end up in my jets if Gerald introduced that to the water. I put myself in Gerald's place to really get a feel for how much was released. The feel of PC's warm jizz hitting my back made me orgasm myself. I took a deep breath as I rested my head on the window.

All together, they probably let loose two tablespoons of semen into my hot tub. That was less than the gallon that would mess everything up. My jets we're safe for the time being. The pH balance would be messed up but that was a small price to pay for having the best hot tub in South Park. As I moved, I realized I shot my load on to Butters’ wall. Too tired after monitoring all night to clean it up, so I closed Butters’ curtains. He hadn't noticed the last few times. I doubt he will this time.

I made my way back to my own room and peak out the window to make sure they aren't up for a round two. All the men are relaxing, shorts back in place. The air though, is a sad one around them. Gerald is looking down and PC is shaking his head. He didn't pass the initiation, forgetting to request consent multiple times. I know this won't be the end of it though. Anyone who wants to be PC is willing to do the initiation again. They always come back to my hot tub too.

As I go to turn from my window, I see my son and the Marsh boy making their way towards his room. I feel like I am forgetting something but am too exhausted to think on it. I'll just ground Butters tomorrow for something. Just make it up as I go like usual.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe cant even say I'm sorry. This is honestly the worst thing I have written. Your welcome.


End file.
